That's What Brothers Are For
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Karena tak selamanya memiliki kakak lelaki dan menjadi satu-satunya saudara perempuan itu bencana. Lihatlah seberapa beruntungnya dirimu, dan tentu saja—betapa beruntungnya kakak-kakakmu. For Family Spring Event 2012! Read and Review?:3


Suara kertas-kertas yang dibalik dan keletukan bidak catur berbunyi cukup keras dalam ruangan sunyi itu.

Keluarga Potter berkumpul dalam satu ruangan luas—ruang keluarga, dengan Ginny Potter di sudut; membaca _Daily Prophet_, Lily Luna Potter di tengah ruangan; mengkopi entah-apa dari sebuah buku, serta James Sirius dan Albus Severus Potter; saling berhadapan dengan serius sambil memainkan catur mereka.

Sekilas, tak ada yang memperhatikan, namun Lily bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya. Selanjutnya, hening melingkupi ruangan itu lagi, lalu—

"Err… Mom?"

Ginny mengangkat matanya yang kini sudah ditemani oleh sebuah kacamata berbingkai emas, dan atensinya bersirobok dengan atensi yang sewarna dengannya—coklat pekat.

"Ya, Lils?"

Lily bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya, memberikan isyarat agar Ginny menghampirinya.

Ginny mengangkat alisnya heran. "Kenapa, Lils? Kau bisa berdiri ke sini, kan, punggungku masih sakit akibat jatuh semalam."

Lily meringis. Gerak-geriknya seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan kedua kakaknya mulai melirik ke arah adik mereka.

Dan hal tersebut membuat Lily semakin tak nyaman.

"Dabecakdrahdiclanaku," kata Lily, cepat dan tak jelas, membuat Ginny semakin penasaran terhadap tingkahnya yang tak biasa.

Kini James dan Al bukan hanya melirik, tapi juga memandang Lily penuh ingin tahu.

"Maaf, Lily—aku tidak mendengar suaramu?"

Lily menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Ada bercak darah di rokku, Mom."

**That's What Brother Are For**

**©Beatrixmalf**

**Harry Potter owned by J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**For Family Spring Event 2012!:D**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Little bit AR, **_**Italic **_**for past, dan agak sedikit rush kali ya? Happy reading, gals! ^^**

Sisa hari itu berjalan agak kacau, dengan Lily yang merajuk karena James tak henti-hentinya menggoda dirinya, dan Al yang melirik roknya penuh ingin tahu.

Seharian Lily mengurung dirinya di kamar (tentu saja setelah Ginny memberikan pembalut untuknya.) dan Ginny merutuk karena tak pintar membaca keadaan siang tadi. Terpaksa dirinya harus menegur James dan Al, dan menjelaskan seputar _Pra-Menstruation Syndrome _yang bisa berakibat fatal dan mungkin sedang dialami Lily saat ini.

Pada akhirnya, Ginny harus mendatangi Lily ke kamarnya, dan meluruskan satu atau dua hal kepada anak gadisnya itu.

"Lily?"

Tak ada suara.

Dengan perlahan, Ginny membuka pintu kamar Lily yang berwarna putih, dan bau khas ceri langsung menguar di udara.

Lily ada di sudut kamar, berbaring, namun dengan muka yang memberengut.

"Sudah baikan?" Ginny tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan cengirannya, dan ia menghampiri gadis itu seraya membelai rambutnya.

Lily mendengus. "Perutku sih sudah membaik, tapi kalau perasaan… jangan tanya, Mom. Kau sudah tahu sendiri."

Ginny tertawa. "Aku tahu rasanya bagaimana ada di posisimu, Lils. Memiliki kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan memang mengerikan rasanya, namun kau jauh lebih enak daripada aku."

Lily mulai melirik Sang Ibu yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela, ke titik-titik likuid bening yang membasahi London. Matanya dipenuhi bebayang nostalgia.

"Kau hanya memiliki dua kakak, sementara aku enam."

Netra Lily melebar sedikit, dan sebentuk senyuman mulai bermain di wajahnya. "Ah, iya, Mom. Kau belum pernah menceritakan pahit-manismu bersama Paman-Pamanku. Hitung-hitung untuk mengobati _badmood_ku."

Ginny tersenyum sekarang. Strateginya berhasil.

"Nah, darimana enaknya aku bercerita? Bagaimana kalau mulai dari Fred dan George dulu? Mereka sangat mirip dengan James."

Lily mengangguk, tanpa ia sadari maniknya sedikit berbinar.

"Nah, cerita ini juga pada Hari Berhujan, ketika aku masih kelas empat di Hogwarts…"

.

.

_Tak ada yang pernah mengetahui apa yang Ginny Weasley rasakan di tahun ke-empatnya. _

_Berbalik 180 derajat dari Harry Potter, Ginny malah merasa tahun itu adalah tahun terburuk dalam hidupnya—ketika, lagi-lagi—ia mencerna bahwa Harry Potter tak akan menjadi miliknya._

_Sebenarnya Ginny sudah mengetahui dari dulu, Harry memang tidak memiliki perasaan khusus kepada dirinya. Dan Ginny tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan fakta tersebut._

_Namun, itu sebelum Ginny memandang pencitraan yang terlihat jelas ketika mata Cho Chang dan mata Harry bersirobok._

"_Ginny?"_

_Ginny menghapus air matanya, ketika ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang duduk di Ruang Rekreasi._

_Kesendirian dan kegalauannya telah dihancurkan oleh Si Kembar._

"_Oh, tidak," erang Ginny—kesal dan letih. "Tolonglah beri privasi untuk sekali ini, please—Fred dan George."_

_Fred dan George berdiri di tengah-tengah Ruang Rekreasi; identik dan bingung—dan dalam sejarah eksistensi Ginny, ia tak pernah melihat si Kembar bingung._

"_Kau— kau—" Fred megap-megap, dengan bumbu hiperbola tentu saja._

"_Me—menangis?" George menyelesaikan, dengan ekspresi yang sama._

_Lalu—_

_Keduanya datang tergopoh-gopoh menyeberangi Ruang Rekreasi dan mengguncang bahu Ginny._

"_Katakan, Adik," Fred memandangnya serius._

"_Siapa yang membuatmu bersedih hati?" George berkata khidmat._

_Ginny mengerang kesal, dan di satu sisi—ia ingin tertawa. "Oh, kalian seperti Mom, cerewet sekali! Sana pergi, aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian."_

_Fred dan George menatap Ginny lama, dan sesaat Ruang Rekreasi hening, kemudian—_

"_Ah!" seru keduanya berbarengan._

_Ginny menyipitkan matanya._

"_Kau sedang dilemma karena lelaki?" tanya keduanya lagi, tersenyum-senyum bego._

_Ginny merasa ia bisa memakan kedua kakak lelakinya bulat-bulat saat ini._

"_Menurutmu?" bentak Ginny, kesal. "Sudah sana, pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"_

_Sejenak kembali hening, lalu—_

_Fred dan George mengapit Ginny di kedua sisinya, seakan Ginny hanyalah sekantong plastik tak ada gunanya. _

"_Ngapain sedih-sedih, Gin?" Fred berkata ceria. "Lebih baik kau ikut kami ke Hogsmead!"_

"_Dan karena kami baik hati, kami akan membelikanmu sekotak permen Honeydukes dan lelucon dari Zonko's Joke Shop yang baru!" seru George gembira._

_Dan tanpa disadari, detik itu juga Ginny merasa sedikit terhibur._

_._

_._

"—Lalu, aku ingat kami sama-sama memutari Hogsmead dengan keadaan setengah gila, ditambah lagi Fred dan George mengizinkanku meminum Wiski Api—yang membuat otak kami korslet," Ginny berkata, lalu mendesah sedih. "Aku jadi rindu Fred."

Lily tersenyum sedih, lalu menepuk bahu Ibunya. "Uncle Fred sudah bahagia di sana, Mom," lalu mendadak ia mendengus. "Mungkin ia bertambah bahagia karena James telah meneruskan kejahilannya."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Nah, mengerti kan, Lils? Sekarang kau tidur, dan buang duka lara-mu," kata Ginny lembut.

Lily berseru protes. "Tidak, Mom! Siapa yang bilang _badmood_ku sudah mereda? Kalau kau menceritakan kisah-kisahmu lagi, pasti aku akan lebih senang."

Ginny berkacak pinggang gemas. "Kau ini, benar-benar mirip Daddy-mu. Ya sudah, berbaring lagi. Cerita mana yang ingin kau dengarkan lagi?"

Lily mengulum senyum, seraya berpikir.

"Hm, saudaramu yang paling mirip Al?" usul Lily.

Ginny nyengir. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakan dirimu soal Paman yang paling dekat denganmu—"

"Uncle Ron," kata keduanya berbarengan.

.

.

_Hari itu cerah, dan berawan. Ginny masih ingat kicauan burung yang terdengar sampai jendela kamarnya, menembus kesedihan dan kedukaan yang bercampur di dirinya saat itu._

_Dan lagi, kesedihan itu tak lebih dan tak bukan, lagi-lagi tentang Harry. _

_Harry yang itu. Harry Potter._

_Sesudah pemakaman Dumbledore tadi—ya, ditambah lagi gugurnya Dumbledore dalam Perang Hogwarts semalam—Ginny sengaja tinggal lama-lama untuk menghibur Harry, yang memandang pusara dengan wajah pucat._

_Ginny sudah setengah jalan untuk mencapai posisi Harry, ketika pemuda itu memandangnya dengan emerald yang sulit diartikan, dan ia mulai mendekati Ginny juga._

_Dan sebelum Ginny mengucap kalimat penghiburan, frase yang menghancurkan hatinya itu terucap dari mulut Harry._

"_Maaf, Gin. Kupikir… kita harus menyudahi hubungan kita. Terlalu beresiko."_

_Tanpa basa-basi. Hanya dengan nada tercekat, dan intonasi datar._

_Harry memang menjelaskan alasannya, tapi tetap saja._

"_Kau tidak turun, Gin? Asrama Gryffindor sudah semakin sepi, lho," suara itu menyentak lamunannya, dan Ginny berpandangan dengan Sarah Johansson, teman sekamarnya._

_Tampaknya gadis itu agak tersentak memandang wajah Ginny yang basah karena air mata. "Ah! Maaf, Gin—aku tidak—"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Sarah," Giny tersenyum lemah. "Lagipula aku akan ke bawah."_

_Dan bahkan Ginny tak repot-repot berpamitan kepada teman sekamarnya itu. Yang ia ingat, dirinya terus berjalan, menuju satu tujuan._

_Taman Air Mancur yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Harry._

_Kemudian ia hanya duduk merenung di sana, dengan semilir angin dan kesunyian, yang menambah suasana sedih di hatinya._

"_Aku sudah mengira kau ada di sini."_

_Dan orang kedua yang paling tak ingin ditemui Ginny ada di sana, berdiri menghadapnya—Ron Weasley._

_Kakak lelakinya yang super-protektif._

"_Jadi itu benar, Gin? Harry memutuskanmu?" desis Ron, lalu melangkah besar-besar dan duduk di samping Ginny. "Kapan?"_

_Tadinya ia akan diam seribu bahasa, tapi kalimat itu keluar begitu saja. "Tadi, sesudah pemakaman."_

_Ron kelihatan marah. Tapi ia tak berkata apapun._

"_Jadi Harry memberitahumu dan Hermione?" tanya Ginny, lemah dan tanpa rasa ingin tahu. Ron berjengit sedikit._

"_Tidak," kata Ron kasar. "Ia memang memberitahu kami niatnya untuk mencari Horcrux tahun depan, dan tidak sekolah lagi. Tapi masalah ini aku simpulkan sendiri. Ia pasti hanya mengajak kami."_

_Ekpresi terluka Ginny pasti sangat terlihat, karena Ron menatapnya dengan kegusaran. "Kau mau aku memukulnya?"_

"_APA?" untuk sesaat, Ginny merasa terkejut. Bagaimanapun Harry kan sahabat kakaknya, apa Ron gila?_

"_Yeah, walaupun aku tahu alasannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima adikku dilukai olehnya, walaupun secara batin," Ron berkata sengit, namun Ginny dapat melihat semburat merah menjalari leher kakaknya._

_Diam-diam Ginny merasa hangat._

"_Tidak usah, Ron. Alasannya memang kuat, dan mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kami berdua," tukas Ginny, nadanya masih bergetar._

"_Kau yakin?" Ron bertanya ragu._

"_Tentu."_

_Hening._

_Lalu, "Baiklah. Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi, Hogwarts Express akan meninggalkan kita lima menit lagi," kata Ron._

_Ginny mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan menyeret kopernya._

"_Dan—hei, Ginny!" Ron berseru, sebelum Ginny pergi dari taman. Ginny menoleh. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan kepadamu."_

_Ginny mengangkat alisnya dan Ron memberikan sebuah kotak untuknya. "Isinya pigura. Masih ingat foto kita berdua yang hilang dari tas Mom? Foto di pigura itulah fotonya," Ron nyengir._

_Di depannya, Ginny tak mampu berkata apapun._

"_Hm, dan walaupun aku membenci Harry untuk saat ini," mata biru Ron bergulir menatap Ginny. "Aku harus berkata—ia melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita semua. Sebenarnya tindakannya tak salah."_

_Hening lagi._

_Kemudian Ginny tersenyum sangat lebar. "Terima kasih banyak, Ron."_

_Lalu ia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah stasiun._

.

.

Lily menganga, dan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan Uncle Ron mengatakan dan melakukan semua itu."

Ginny tertawa. "Ron memang sangat gengsian. Saat itu ia sudah sangat yakin, bahwa dirinya akan gugur dalam perang dan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Tapi karena ia belum meninggal—"

Ginny tersenyum jenaka. Lily berkata tak sabar, "Apa, Mom?"

"Sesudah perang, ia menyuruhku tutup mulut untuk masalah itu," Ginny tertawa. "Aku baru menceritakannya padamu, lho, Lils."

Mata Lily membulat. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," Ginny tersenyum kecil. "Dan sekarang…"

"Oh, _no way!_" Lily protes. "Tanggung, Mom. Bagaimana kalau satu cerita lagi? Ya, ya, _pleaaaassseee_?"

Ginny memutar bola mata. "Benar-benar satu cerita, dan kau harus tidur, oke?"

"Oke."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Yakin?"

"Mom!"

Ginny terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku akan bercerita tentang Percy, pamanmu yang paling perfeksionis itu, dan pasti kau akan menyukai cerita ini."

.

.

_Saat itu, Ginny masih berusia sembilan tahun, dan Molly sedang tidak berada di rumah. Fred dan George sedang mengaduk-aduk ramuan entah-apa di teras depan sedangkan Ron sedang berkutat dengan catur-caturnya._

_Percy, seperti biasa, sedang merevisi daftar kepentingan kehidupannya. Sementara Bill dan Charlie ikut dengan Molly._

_Ketika itu Ginny sedang mencampur-campurkan telur dan susu miliknya, mencoba membuat kue kering yang pernah dihidangkan Molly, ketika sesuatu yang kental keluar dari vaginanya._

_Ginny merasa biasa saja, ia merasa 'sesuatu' itu hanyalah cairan putih yang terkadang memang muncul._

_Namun menjelang satu jam kemudian, Ginny merasa cairan itu telah memenuhi celana dalamnya, dan secercah bau anyir menusuk hidungnya._

_Cepat-cepat Ginny memandang rok putihnya, dan ia melihat satu bercak merah yang cukup besar di bagian bokongnya._

_Satu kata yang tercetus dalam pikirannya, adalah __**menstruasi**__._

_Dan Ginny merasa panik saat itu. Ia terus-terusan menutupi roknya dan bolak-balik kamar mandi, yang bahkan membuat Ron menoleh dari papan caturnya dan Percy mengangkat mukanya dari daftarnya._

"_Kau beser, Gin?" Ron bertanya heran. "Sudah empat kali kau bolak-balik kamar mandi."_

"_Tidak!" bantah Ginny terlalu cepat, dan pasti kedua kakaknya melihat rona merah menjalari wajahnya, dan Percy menyipitkan matanya._

"_Kau kenapa, Gin?" tanya Percy._

"_Tak apa-apa, sudah jangan urusi aku," kata Ginny kecil, dan ia cepat-cepat duduk dengan bokong tidak ditempelkan ke lantai, yang membuat posisinya mencurigakan._

_Ron dan Percy masih memandangnya, dan kalau Ginny tak salah lihat, sebentuk pemahaman terlihat di mata Percy._

"_Ikut aku, Gin," kata Percy tegas. "Dan tidak, Ron, kau duduk di situ, atau aku akan membuang papan caturmu."_

"_Enak saja!" protes Ron kesal. "Memangnya aku mau dipe—"_

"_Oh, dewasalah," Percy menyergah tak sabar. "Ini tentang Ginny juga."_

_Ron mendengus tapi tetap duduk di tempatnya, dan Ginny mengikuti Percy ke halaman belakang dengan gelisah, lalu mereka berhenti._

_Percy berbalik dan menatap Ginny. "Katakan dengan jujur, Gin, dan aku tidak akan menceritakan masalahmu kepada yang lain—kecuali Mom."_

_Ginny mengangguk._

"_Ada bercak darah di rokmu?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Ada sesuatu yang keluar dari vaginamu, dan kau tahu itu apa?"_

_Ginny mengangguk, lalu menggigit bibirnya. "Menstruasi, aku benar kan? Tapi aku tidak tahu cara menghentikannya."_

_Percy melengos lega. "Oke, aku akan menjelaskannya di perjalanan nanti, tapi gantilah baju dan rokmu, lalu jejalkan tissue sebanyak-banyaknya ke celana dalammu. Kita ke Rumah Tonks."_

"_Rumah Tonks?!"Ginny berseru kaget. "Rumahnya jauh sekali, Perce!"_

"_Lalu? Yang punya tampon hanya dia, dan kau tahu Bubuk Floo kita habis. Daripada darahmu terus keluar?"_

_Meskipun tak tahu apa itu tampon, tapi Ginny menjalani kata-kata Percy. Setelah itu, saking paniknya—Ginny tak menyadari seberapa susah membohongi Fred dan George, berjalan puluhan kilometer ke rumah Tonks sampai ia harus digendong Percy dan menaiki angkutan Muggle, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di rumah Tonks dan diajari memakai tampon (semacam pembalut.) oleh Nymphadora._

_Yang ia tahu, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Ginny Weasley memeluk Percy Weasley dengan penuh terima kasih ketika mereka telah kembali pulang ke The Burrow (Dengan Molly dan Arthur yang marah besar, tapi itu cerita lain.)._

.

.

"Ya ampun!" Lily menggumam malu, dan tertawa seketika. "Lalu bagaimana, Mom?"

"Seisi rumah tahu malamnya, dan yang mengumumkan bahwa aku telah menjadi _gadis _adalah Nenekmu," gerutu Ginny. "Nah, jadi kau tidak _badmood _lagi, kan?"

"Tidak," Lily tersenyum gembira. "Lain kali kau harus menceritakan kisahmu tentang Bill dan Charlie, ya, Mom."

"Lain kali," tekan Ginny. "Mulutku sudah berbusa sedari tadi."

"Tapi ceritamu tak sia-sia, Mom," protes Lily. "Sepertinya aku juga sering dibantu oleh Al dan James, tanpa aku sadari."

"Ya iyalah," sebuah suara menjawab kalimat Lily, dan tak satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. "Tak terhitung malah, iya kan, Al?"

James, Al, dan Harry telah berdiri di pintu. Mereka nyengir identik, dan Al dengan santai menyeringai. "Hai, _girls_."

"Oh, tidak," erang Ginny. "Jangan bilang kalian semua menguping sejak tadi?"

"Oh, kami tidak menguping, hanya memasang telinga," kata James serius. "Dan serunya, Dad mendengar semua cerita dan rahasia memalukanmu, Mom."

Harry tertawa. "Ternyata Ibu kalian dulu cengeng, bukankah begitu Gin?"

Mereka semua tertawa, dan Lily protes ketika Al dan James tiba-tiba menerjang ke kasur, dan menggelitiknya, sambil berseru: "Lily gadis! Lily sudah gadis!"

Diam-diam, Ginny beringsut ke sisi Harry, dan berbisik ke arahnya. "Jadi kita tak perlu khawatir selama ada James dan Al kan, Harry?"

"Tentu. _That's what brothers_ _are for_, kan? Dan omong-omong, kau harus menceritakan ulang cerita tentang kecemburuanmu, Gin."

"Oh, tidak perlu," Ginny tertawa. "Lagipula aku tidak sering cemburu kepadamu dulu, Harry."

Dan sesederhana itu, keluarga mereka adalah perlambangan dari arti kata bahagia.

**Finish.**

_**Cuap-cuap Sayur Lodeh:**_

Oke, pertama-tama Bea tahu gaboleh rambling dulu, yaa oke—

PERTAMA-TAMA, BEA MAU MINTA MAAF! Maaf sebesar-besarnya sempet vakum sebulan tanpa bilang-bilang, Bea baru menapaki masa SMA dan terperangkap di RP World T_T maaf juga, Red Hooded Wizard belom bisa diupdate bulan ini, minggu depan dan minggu depannya lagi Bea midtest T.T harap bersabar ya, tinggal nyelesain aja kok, ¾ nya sudah terketik:')

Dan Minal Aidin wal Faidzin! Maaf banget baru ngucapin. Hiks ;_;

Maaf juga kalo karyaku sedikit menurun kualitasnya, huwo. Udah lama gak nulis bisa berdampak pada psikologi(?) menulis, ya ;^;

Terakhir, review please?

**Jakarta, 4 September 2012, 14:26,**

_**Akoira Numoz Byzantia,**_

_Bea._


End file.
